Kingdom Keepers Ghost Galaxy
by Mushuone1
Summary: (CHAPTERS WILL BE ADDED AS WRITTEN) Years after the Final Battle, where Disneyland was both destroyed and rebuilt, a new generation of DHI is being created. The original children are adults now. Finn, Amanda, and Jess currently run the program, with the help of Philby from time to time, but the Overtakers are back, and new heroes are needed. Can the next generation save the parks?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Aaron and Arthur walked through**_ the Bazaar, angered that _The Jungle Cruise_ was closed, again. Aaron had bought year-long passes a month ago and still had not been able to get on his favorite ride. Arthur did not seem to happy either. He walked along with an irritated face. Both of them were 12 years old. Aaron had tall, blonde hair; Arthur had a mess of short, brown hair. Arthur was a lot taller than Aaron, who was only slightly shorter than average size. Both wore jackets and jeans. Aaron's was dark, and Arthur's was a grey-white. Their parents had agreed to be slightly away from the duo as long as they were visible. Aaron's parents had been skeptical about the idea, but Arthur's convinced them.

"Every time! I swear! One of these days it's going to be open. And it will be the first ride I get on." Aaron proclaimed.

"You do know how long it takes for them to refurbish rides like that, right? It could be months!" Arthur replied. "Why not go to _Pirates_? The line should be short for now." They walked out of the Bazaar and down toward _Pirates of the Caribbean_. As they walked, a Finn Whitman DHI attempted to guide them toward the Haunted Mansion. Aaron politely denied before Arthur could say something rude. "Why are you nice to it? It's a hologram." Aaron replied that it was real to him. Arthur gave him the usual, _there's something wrong with you_ look.

The line for _Pirates_ wasn't too bad. It ended just inside the doorway. Aaron closed his eyes and smelled the water. Arthur didn't quite share his love of Disney. Aaron looked at each of the characters painted on the walls as they moved toward the landing. He could remember all of their names from memory.

Arthur leaned against the wall when the line moved them to the section of the waiting area with the brick walls. Aaron swayed left and right, unable to contain himself. Arthur didn't get it. He loved Disneyland, but not to this extreme. They got to the front of the line, where they were stopped. Aaron now crossed his arms and began to bounce slightly. Arthur was just as annoyed. Out of the corner of his eye, the man behind them seemed to be observing carefully. Come to think of it, Arthur had seen this man before. _Is he following us?_ Arthur wondered.

The next boat was prepared. Arthur and Aaron stepped out onto the dock and boarded. For some reason, the man from before sat behind them. No one else entered the boat. _Wait, don't they at least let a few groups onto the dock before the next boat can arrive? Why did they wait?_ Aaron thought. He looked to his left. The dock was now filled with the next two boats worth of people waiting.

The boat was pushed off into the deeper water. Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes. Aaron observed the swamp happily, and then looked toward the Blue Bayou restaurant. "Throw me a roll!" He called with a laugh. Arthur punched his shoulder and told him to shut up in a harsh whisper.

The man behind them leaned forward with a half smile. He said, "I've done that before."

"Yelled out to throw a roll?" Arthur asked, confused.

"No, I threw a roll at a boat once, though." He replied, winning laughs. Aaron was sure he had seen that man before. He was slim, from what he could see, brown hair, green eyes, and he was tall. He looked about 22 or so. Aaron's phone buzzed. He looked, to see it was his mother asking where he was. He replied that he was fine and looked again at the man.

"Have we met? You look so familiar!" Aaron said aloud.

"Welcome to Disneyland, California!" The man said in a higher pitched voice, "My name is-"

He was stopped by Arthur, who gasped. Aaron said aloud, "Noooo! You're Finn!" They looked at each other in astonishment toward meeting the legendary DHI.

The man, Finn, smiled and laughed. "Guilty as charged! It was the beard that threw you off wasn't it?" He paused, waiting for reaction. "Never mind. Amanda wants me to shave it, too. So! I've been following you two. You have the Spirit. Now we just need to see if you have the skill."

They introduced themselves, then Arthur asked, "Excuse me but… what are you talking about? You were following us?"

"The DHI's are getting old, and none of us are the same anymore. We've nearly given up on the Final Mission. Charlene going to star in Star Wars Episode 9, and Maybeck is doing Concept art for all kinds of Disney shows. Philby is out doing who-knows-what for the government, and Willa is busy teaching. Amanda and Jess are the only ones really helping me. We need… a new generation."

Aaron has read fiction books about the Kingdom Keepers, another name for the DHI's. They're all just stories, of course, but he could be part of them. Arthur will be skeptical about joining, as he is not as big a fan and probably does not believe the Finn in front of him is the real deal. Aaron opens his mouth. "What do we need to do?" The words do not come out of his mouth, but from Arthur's!

Finn replied, "Have your parents talk to me. Also, meet me at the fire station at about… 7 o'clock. That's only an hour. I'll prove I'm the real Finn there, give you some papers, and we will go from there to see if you guys are DHI material. When the ride is over, ask your parents what they think."

Arthur opens his mouth to state a concern, but as he begins, the boat drops into darkness.

Mattie laughed, she felt like she was flying. That was probably the point, of course. In front of her, Tinker Bell smiled and spread Pixie Dust through the air. She passed over Sleeping Beauty's Castle and flew into the fireworks of the night. Then everything went dark. She felt a slight falling sensation. Moments later her feet were an inch above the ground. She unbuckled her seat belt and made for the exit.

Soarin' Over California was now behind her as she made toward Grizzly River Run. She walked on her own, even though she had just turned 13 last month. She was tall, and could pass for 14 if she tried. Her long, brown-black hair was let down today. She wore a pink Disney tee shirt and white shorts.

Grizzly River Run was her favorite, even when it was cold. It really wasn't that cold out today, so she wouldn't mind. The line was long, but she had a fastpass. She soon stepped into an empty boat. One other woman sat in with her. She had pale skin, snow white hair, and her eyes were looking down, so Mattie couldn't really tell what color she wore. She wore a black sweatshirt and skinny jeans.

She looked goth, but at the same time, quite the opposite. It didn't make sense. The girl, without looking up, said, "Hello. I'm Jessica. What's your name?"

"Mattie." She replied.

"I hope my drawing doesn't get wet…" She mumbled. Mattie leaned over and saw that this "Jessica" woman was drawing on a pad of paper. Jessica looked up. Mattie was sure she had seen that face before. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"What are you drawing?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know yet" She answered. Both laughed. The picture came out as simply the Ghost Galaxy image in black and white. Mattie recognized it from the ride. She was also surprised at how fast she finished. They were already almost at the first "rapids." Jessica stashed her notebook. They laughed and screamed as the water splashed onto them. They made it through the final drop laughing away. "I drew something earlier." Jessica said. She pulled out her notebook and flipped to a different page. The picture showed Mattie's face. Darker skin, with long hair tied into a ponytail. The picture showed no one else.

"Umm, when did you draw that?" She asked, now nervous.

"Trust me. I didn't know who I was drawing. I have these… abilities. I can see things before they happen." She turned the page. It showed both of them getting off the ride. Mattie was falling in the picture. As Mattie got a closer look, the boat lurched. They had made it to the end. As they got off, Jess waited for her. Mattie tripped and fell… just as in the picture…

Chad and Elfie got into the wet seats of Splash Mountain. Chad in the back, wearing his favorite black tee shirt with a TIE Fighter on it, with Elfie in front of him, wearing a white shirt with a Mickey Mouse picture on it and skinny jeans. Some would think they are boyfriend and girlfriend, but they simply laugh and walk away. They have been best friends for a long time, and they know a lot of reasons dating would be a bad idea. They had tried once, it didn't end well. Elfie seemed very excited. Chad simply sat back in his seat. He wasn't a big fan of Disneyland. It was for kids, really. He'd rather be back home playing video games or writing stories. Unfortunately, 13 year olds don't get much credit for their amazing ideas.

Elfie, on the other hand, couldn't contain herself. Splash Mountain was one of her favorite rides. She openly loved Disney, and everything about it. Even though she was only 12, she knew she would be a Disney fan for the rest of her life. One other girl got into the log. She turned.

Chad stared at the girl briefly, then looked at the queue. Hoping she hadn't noticed. The girl had exotic eyes, a deep, natural tan, and freckles on her cheeks. He banished the image from his mind. He didn't want to deal with any of that type of issue right now. Love was not something Chad enjoyed. "Hi." The girl said. "I'm Amanda. I guess it's just us." She smiled and Elfie introduced herself and Chad. "Elfie, do you know anything about the DHI program?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah! Daylight Holographic Imaging, or Disney Host Interactive! I've always wanted to be one." She replied.

"I think you might be a good candidate. You see, I'm looking for the next generation of DHIs. I think you could be one of them. You'd have to apply, of course. Your friend here could apply as well." She smiled at him. Chad's heart skipped a beat.

Chad started to shake his head, but Elfie looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a try." He said. Elfie hugged him and Amanda turned forward.

"Here we go!" She said as the underwater "gates" opened, and the boat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Elfie screamed with delight,**_as she had heard the best news she could think of. She had been accepted into the DHI program! She hung up the house phone and pulled out her cell phone to text Chad. Surprisingly, she already had a message from him.

I'm in.

Elfie, getting extremely excited, could not contain herself. She replied:

Me too! Yay! See you at the park next week!

Aaron and Arthur had gotten the call one right after the other. They had been playing _Pirates of the Caribbean Online_, using Skype to talk while they played. They wondered aloud who the other participants would be while they, working together, took down an EITC ship.

Mattie got the call, and couldn't believe it. She enjoys Disney, it may not be her favorite thing in the world, but a job could be really fun. Her parents had approved, in fact they wanted her to try out more than anything. There had been over a dozen people at the "audition." Three people, a boy and two girls, (one being Jessica) asked questions about each person and had them do certain exercises. She thought she hadn't done too well. Apparently she was wrong.

Finn sat at his table in the Blue Bayou, waiting for everyone else. Amanda was next to him. Jess hadn't showed up quite yet. _She must have slept in._ He thought. His table was actually two pushed together at the end of the restaurant next to the water. A moment later, Mattie walked in. She walked casually, but it was obvious she was excited. She sat down at the end of the table, across from Finn. Her left shoulder faced the water, and her right faced the door.

Jessica walked in a moment later. She sat in between Mattie and Amanda. She ordered a glass of water and began to draw. A moment later, Chad and Elfie came in. Elfie had a skip in her step and a huge smile, but Chad seemed only a bit excited. He sat down next to Mattie, feeling a strange, tiny feeling inside him when she was near. Elfie sat next to him.

Aaron and Arthur came in last, looking like they had been running. Aaron had a dumb smile on his face. As he walked, he felt drawn to sit next to a girl with bright, blonde hair and powerful eyes looking at him. He sat next to her, and Arthur sat on his other side, next to Finn.

Finn spoke, "Hey, guys. In a few days you're going to start being filmed for your holograms, but I wanted you all to enjoy yourselves here for a day. Trust me, it's never going to be the same again. The moment your DHI's are ready, life is going to be a lot different for you. Also, I wanted to say you are all the best of the best. You excelled in specific areas, and lacked in a certain few, but you were picked because you balance each other out. You will make a great team."

Arthur asked while Finn paused, "Team? We are just becoming Disney Hosts, not super heroes!"

Finn replied with a wink toward everyone. "There really isn't a difference." He paused, then said, "As for the leader… You all have qualities a leader needs. Do not compete for it. A leader will come out on his or her own. Trust me, competing doesn't work. It causes instability. I know the issue." Before anyone could comment, a waiter came to take their order. They ate, and Finn sent them to enjoy the day at Disneyland.

Days later, Chad entered the studio with his father watching him from outside. His red hair shone with the powerful lights of the filming area. The huge green screen blended in with his eyes. He talked with his "teammates," as Finn had called them. The blonde, green eyed one, Aaron, appeared to like Elfie. He kept talking to her and laughed quite a bit. His friend, the tall, brown eyed one, Arthur, seemed to love talking to everyone. He was very friendly. The girl, Mattie, seemed very neutral.

They were all put into very slim bodysuits that made them all very uncomfortable. Finn separated them into a group of three and a group of , Mattie, and Chad were left to do different actions in front of the green screen, while Arthur and Elfie went to record their voices. Aaron started with walking and running, Chad did multiple jumping exercises, and Mattie was put under multiple falling and flipping effects. Arthur and Elfie recorded specific phrases the DHIs say and have to make nearly every sound known to man. These were only a few of the things that needed to be done, and it would take a month or so to finish; then they would switch off.

As the weeks went by, the group formed a sort of bond. They were a little more familiar with each other. They were less afraid to say their minds. They found a few things in common with each other. They were not, however, the best of friends. They texted and talked, but only saw each other twice a week. The filming went on from May to early September. During the days they weren't as busy, they took pictures for posters and other advertisements.

As September rolled around, fans awaited their first experience with the new Disney Host Interactive characters. The Version 1.7 holograms were quite lifelike, but the technology was still a bit slower than 2.0. The blue glow still appeared around the holographic limbs. The characters still glitched out from time to time, but it was a work in progress. The first appearance for the new DHIs was in Disneyland California.

A bid was taken online by the wealthier population to be the first people to be hosted by the new characters. The old ones were still around, but they were not quite as popular anymore. "The craze will probably blow over eventually, and all of the DHIs will be equal, or the old ones will be removed." Said an imagineer in an interview. Days passed, weeks. Disney began renovating for Halloween.


End file.
